Superbowl Madness
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: What else can I say? It's the superbowl!


Superbowl Madness

By, Lil'River

  
  


"Sara come on you have to come over." Nick pleaded with me, "Everyone is going to be there, Grissom said he'd go and he never goes _anywhere_."

  


"I don't know Nick, I don't like football that much, it just seems so pointless." I shrugged.

  


"Please just come besides everyone knows that the commercials are the best."

  


"Yeah, I don't get that either. Who wants to watch commercials???" I said to Nick

  


"Warrick, Greg, Grissom, Catherine, Lindsey and I would not see it as a party without you." Nick did a comical bow that mad me laugh.

  


"Fine I'll go, but I won't like it." I pouted.

  


"That's ok, see you tomorrow night."

  
  


*~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/

  
  


I stood outside Nick's door still wondering why I had agreed to this. I knocked on Nick's door and Lindsey answered the door.

  


"Sara, thank you god for coming. Now I'm not the only one who thinks that this game is stupid." Lindsey said rolling her eyes.

  


I laughed, "Yeah, Nick made me come."

  


"Come in now." She opened the door more and let me in.

  


I walked into Nick's house and went into his living room. Everyone was sitting down faces glued to the TV.

  


"Hi Sara." Everyone greeted me with.

  


"Hi." I went over to the couch and sat between Nick and Warrick. Greg sat in a reclining chair, with a soda in hand. Lindsey sat in the other chair with a look of boredom on her face. Grissom and Catherine sat on the floor in front of the chair that Lindsey was sitting in. Chips and dip, soda and pizza were on the coffee table.

  


"Your just in time the games about to start." Warrick told me.

  


"Oh." I leaned into him, "Who do we want to win?"

  


"The Patriot's." Warrick grinned at me.

  


The game went on and both team got some points. But I was still confused on how this whole organized sport thing works. Lindsey had fallen asleep not even before half time, Nick carried her into his room to sleep. Then Greg being the party animal her is, passed around beers and shots, which Grissom declined. Grissom did have a drunk Catherine on his lap though.

  


By half time Catherine and I were drunk out of our minds, us being the lightweights. Nick had one of his arms slung over me and we were all laughing at the streaker running across the field at half time.

  


"Ever done anything like that before Nicky?" I asked him.

  


"Not at a superbowl, once during college me and a couple of my frat brothers did." Nick told us.

  


"Nick was a wild man in college then." Catherine said in giggles.

  


"I had my moments." He grinned down at me.

  


"What?"

  


"What were you like in college?"

  


"Different then I am now, I went out partying every once in a while, a lot more then I do now." I noticed towards Grissom, "Grissom and I met towards the end of my heavy partying."

  


We all stopped talking when the game came back on. The game ended and everyone left except for me. I was laying down on the couch afraid that if I stood up I would throw up. Nicj was picking up food and garbage from the floor.

  


"I hate being a lightweight." I slowly said.

  


"I'm sorry that you feel sick now sweetie."

  


"It isn't your fault, I'm the one who drank it all."

  


Nick put down the back of garbage, then knelt in front of me and ran his fingers threw my hair. "Why don't you go to sleep, you can sleep in my bed for the night."

  


"No Nicky I'll stay here and you sleep in your bed."

  


"I'm not going to argue with you. Please just sleep in my bed tonight." He took my hand and pleaded with me.

  


"Just help me up then I will."

  


I sat up and felt all of the blood rushing to my head. Nick slowly guided me to his room. I loosely sta at the edge of his bed, then he placed a T-shirt next to me to sleep in. Nick turned to leave then I grabbed onto his arm.

  


"Sleep with me? I feel weird just sleeping in your bed by myself."

  


He smiled at me, "I will, I'm going to go check on a couple of things then I'll be back."

  


Nick got up then shut the door behind him. I lazily took off my pants and shirt then put on Nick's shirt. I then crept to the over end of the bed and went under the covers. Nick came back in with a pair of sweat pants on, without a shirt. Nick walked over to the bed and got under the covers with me. I got closer to him and his arms went around me.

  


"Night Nicky." I whispered.

  


"Night Sar." He kissed my forehead and I felt asleep.

  
  


*~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/

  
  


I woke up and I kept my eyes still closed, and I felt Nick still against me with his eyes on me. I finally opened them and met his gaze.

  


"Watching me Nicky?"

  


"Yeah, sorry I just didn't want to wake you." He sheepishly smiled.

  


"It's ok." I nested my head into his chest, "How much longer until shift?"

  


"I have to night off, but you have to go in, in about two hours." He told me, "You feeling better?"

  


"No." I told him.

  


"Are you just saying that because you fell for the Stokes charm or do you really not feel well?" He joked.

  


"Mmmm a little of both maybe."

  


"You fell for me?" He said sounding sort of surprised.

  


"Well lets look at the evidence, I'm wearing your clothes, your half naked sleeping next to me. Plus your cute and fun to cuddle with."

  


"Glad you finally caught up. 'Cause I've been falling by myself for awhile." He looked down at me.

  


I lifted my head up and kissed him. His hand cupped the back of my head and I pushed myself into him, deepening the kiss. We finally had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen.

  


"Wow." Was all Nick could say.

  


"Kiss me again." I winked at him.

  


Nick just smiled at me then kissed me. Nick slowly sucked on my bottom lip, then made a trail of kisses down to my neck.

  
  


*~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/ *~'/

  
  


Nick had asked me a week later to come over, I did. And now I sort of wish that I didn't.

  


"How does it fit?" Nick asked me from the other room.

  


"Nicky this is a bit to kinky for me sweetie." I said while looking down at myself.

  


"Sara please." Nick whined from the other room.

  


"Fine." I sighed.

  


I came out of the bathroom with The Patriot's cheerleading uniform on. I walked into the living room and Nick was sitting on the couch in The Patriot's football uniform. I sat next to him.

  


"Nicky how is this going to work? I mean come on, how am I going to get that off of you?"

  


"Don't worry I have a plan."

  


"The helmet?" I raised my eyebrow.

  


"Sara, you're my cheerleader," Nick brought me up onto him, "And I'm your football player."

  


"But-" He put his finger to my lips.

  


"Just for one night." Nick smiled at me.

  


I wrapped my legs around him, then took his helmet off of him. Nick just smiled at me then started assaulting my neck.

  


"Nicky I already have bruises from you, do I need anymore?"

  


Nick stopped and smiled at me then ran his hand threw my hair. "You didn't mind it before."

  


"I hate cover up, now fuck me Nicky."

  
  


_The End_


End file.
